You Only Love
by Misscelyunjae
Summary: Yunho mencintai Jaejoong, Jaejoong mencintai Yunho. Dan ada seorang wanita lainnya yang mencintai Yunho yaitu, Seo Ryoung. Dua cinta tiga hati. Yunho tidak ingin menyakiti Seo Ryoung, dan ia tidak mau kehilangan Jaejoong. Semua yang tak ia kehendaki terjadi begitu saja. Satu yang ia tahu dengan jelas, bahwa Jaejoong sama seperti oksigen untuknya. YunJae/GS/DLDR.


Tittle : You Only Love.

Penulis : Misscel.

Genre : Drama, Romance, Family.

Pair : YunJae.

Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong and many more.

Lenght : Prolog.

 _ **WARNING : DONT LIKE DONT READ, NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO WARS.**_

 _ **GENDER BENDER FICTION, GENDERSWITCH, KLICK BACK IF YOU DONT LIKE IT!**_

 _Check it..._

Dari balik kaca mata hitam, sepasang mata laksana milik musang tengah mengedar layaknya sedang memburu. Seluruh penjuru tempat ini tidak luput ia jelajahi hanya demi mencari seseorang yang sudah ia nantikan sejak sejam lalu.

Ketika pengeras suara menyerukan bahwa pesawat rute Jepang - Korea sudah landing, ia langsung bergegas ke gate. Beberapa orang juga sedang menunggu seperti dirinya. Dan yang membuat Yunho ingin mendengus dan mengumpat kasar adalah, orang yang ia cari-cari tak kunjung tertangkap matanya.

Ia menggerutu sejenak, lantas mulai melangkah dan baru saja beberapa langkah, Yunho terhenti saat mendengar sapaan dari seseorang yang baru saja ia lewati.

"Permisi."

Mengembuskan napas, Yunho melepaskan kaca mata hitamnya. Ia bersedekap dan menatap seorang wanita yang menatapnya polos.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu Nona?" tanya Yunho dengan perasaan tidak sabar yang membuncah.

"Ya, sepertinya memang begitu. Kau mau membantuku?"

Wanita itu mengerjapkan matanya, lantas memiringkan kepalanya seraya memainkan rambut panjang yang berwarna pink. Tertawa saat melihat wajah Yunho yang lucu dalam pandangannya.

"Hmm biar aku pikirkan, apa aku bisa membantumu atau..."

"Kalau tidak bisa aku bisa meminta yang lain," ia tersenyum penuh godaan dan membuat Yunho menggeram.

"Demi apa saja, kau ingin aku cium di sini atau bagaimana? Aku mencarimu sejak tadi dan kau? Ya Tuhan, Cintaku kau seperti gadis Jepang atau kau sedang ber-cosplay?" dengan tidak sabar Yunho menarik pinggang wanita yang kini tergelak.

Wanita itu melepaskan kaca matanya, kemudian mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Yunho. Dikecupnya bibir berbentuk hati itu sebelum menjilat bibirnya dan berucap pelan, "Cium saja, aku tahu kau sudah tidak tahan!"

Yunho berdecak, ini sebuah tantangan. Dan ya, memang benar ia sudah tidak sabar. Sudah sebulan berpisah dari wanita ini membuatnya merasa kesepian. Ditemukannya bibir mereka sekali lagi dan tanpa malu-malu Yunho mencium dengan lembut bibir semerah cherry yang tak akan pernah membuatnya bosan meskipun sudah ratusan atau ribuan kali ia rasakan.

"Kau menantangku, _Miss_ Kim." kekeh Yunho dan mengusap bibir basah Jaejoong setelah ciuman mereka berakhir.

"Aku tidak menantangmu hanya ingin memastikan apa rasa bibirmu sudah berubah atau kau sudah tidak menyukai bibirku lagi."

Kening Yunho terangkat. Sialan, ia disindir. Tetapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Sudah aku bilang tidak akan ada sentuhan lain selain denganmu, kau satu-satunya."

"Tadinya aku pikir kau akan memanfaatkan keadaan selagi aku di sana."

"Kau bercanda? Aku tidak mungkin bersikap begitu apa lagi kau di sana sedang... Ah sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membahasnya, Jaejoong aku merindukanmu, dan bagaimana keadaannya hmm?"

Jaejoong tertawa saat melihat wajah menderita Yunho. Ia melepaskan pelukan Yunho dan menarik satu koper yang ia bawa. "Baik, kau tidak menanyakan aku? Jahat sekali," bibirnya mencebil dan memukul pelan dada Yunho, setengah merajuk.

"Aku sudah melihatmu, jadi aku tahu keadaanmu, bahkan aku sudah menciummu, Sayangku," Yunho tertawa, ia mengambil alih koper yang dibawa Jaejoong.

Merengkuh pinggang wanita itu sambil melangkah menuju keluar. Keduanya terlihat sangat mesra dan candaan terus keluar dari bibir mereka. Melepas rindu setelah sebulan tidak bertemu.

.

.

.

Eyd ga beraturan, typo dimana" -bow-.

Hoo ~ kadang" Cel miss (?) ffn juga ~ jadi posting di ffn juga ini ~ lebih aktif wattpad ya sekarang -bow-

.

.

.


End file.
